


I'm So In Love With You

by LockWhoSuper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Bilbo, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sometimes Thorin wondered how he could be so lucky when Bilbo giggled soundlessly, with crinkles by his eyes and the little wrinkle in his nose.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes- This is my first time writing for this fandom so sorry if Bilbo and Thorin are OOC and my sister and I are slowly learning sign language together and we only know the basics so sorry to all the readers who are fluent or know more than me if I messed the sign language up.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters, nor am I making any money from this.

Thorin woke warm, happy, and unwilling to get out of bed and start the day. A welcoming weight was resting on his chest. Soft, sun kissed skin and a mop of unruly chestnut curls belonging to his husband slowly rose and fell with each of Thorin's inhales and exhales.

 

Absentmindedly, Thorin brushed a few stray curls from his husbands forehead and trailed his fingers down his sleep flushed cheeks to rub his thumb across slightly parted lips. Little huffs of breath ghosted over Thorin's thumb and he smiled, overwhelmed with a sudden happiness that Bilbo was _alive_ , alive and _his_ husband.

 

A pale orange glow was in the room, surrounding Bilbo and lighting up his curls. Fighting off the urge to fall back to sleep, Thorin gently slipped out from underneath Bilbo and tucked their heavy blanket back around him until only his head was peaking out of Thorin's makeshift cocoon.

 

Padding quietly down the hall, Thorin made his way to their kitchen thinking he could surprise Bilbo with breakfast in bed, or at least a fresh pot of coffee to kick start his husbands day. Bilbo wasn't much of a morning person. Thorin quietly hummed to himself as he started the pot of coffee, a tune from their wedding many years ago, to this day it was still his favorite song.

 

As he was humming, arms enveloped his waist from behind and a face was pressed into his shoulder blades. Thorin chuckled softly and the fingers splayed across his stomach signed _need coffee_.

 

Thorin knew Bilbo wouldn't be able to hear him but he still chose not to turn and sign _patience love_ , he spoke instead, trusting that Bilbo would understand through vibrations.

 

The smile pressing against his skin was all the confirmation he needed to know that Bilbo had understood him.

 

When the coffee was brewed they shuffled together, Bilbo refusing to let go of Thorin's hips as he moved to mix a splash of milk and two tea spoons of sugar into Bilbo's favorite mug. Thorin turned slightly and Bilbo loosened his hold reluctantly, even if it was to take the offered mug of coffee. He said his thanks by pressing small kisses to Thorin's bearded cheeks. Thorin just laughed and lightly pushed Bilbo away.

 

 _Pancakes?_ Bilbo signed when he reached the table, his pajama clad legs happily swinging from his chair.

 

 _Of course_ , replied Thorin with a smile and took a sip from his own mug of coffee. It was their Sunday routine, pancakes or bacon, or eggs, or sausages, and of course coffee, before they went to the market and worked in their garden together.

 

While Thorin gathered pans and ingredients for cooking, Bilbo dozed lightly at the table, his head buried on his arms folded in front of him on the wood Thorin had carved himself by hand. Thorin couldn't help himself and he snapped a photo on his cell phone, setting it as his new wallpaper. He would never get tired of looking at photographs of Bilbo.

 

A sizzling sound filled the kitchen as Thorin poured dollops of the pancake mixture into the heated pan. Bilbo raised his head from his arms when the smell of Thorin's cooking warmed the kitchen and he sniffed, drawing in the smell. From the kitchen Thorin asked if he wanted a refill of coffee and Bilbo watched his husbands lips form the words, he signed a _yes please_ and a simple _thank you_ when Thorin fetched his mug and brought it back to him just the way he liked it.

 

 _I'll get the paper_ , Bilbo signed and jumped from his place at the table. As he passed Thorin, making his way back to the pancakes, he couldn't resist swatting his husband on the bum and then darting away before he could catch him.

 

Thorin watched out the kitchen window as Bilbo strolled down to their mailbox. His husbands fingers skimmed over the petals of flowers and through the leaves the of trees that drooped slightly over the path up to their home. Bilbo paused when he reached the mail box, turning his face towards the sun with his eyes closed, soaking up the rays and stretching his arms above his head.

 

Thorin's mouth still went dry at the sight after all these years.

 

Bilbo's shirt rose as he stretched, exposing the tattooed skin of his soft stomach and back. Thorin grinned as he flipped pancakes and watched Bilbo in their garden. If Bilbo removed his night shirt he would blend in perfectly with their rose bushes and oak tree, bees would mistake the beautiful, colorful ink on his skin for real flowers.

 

 _Stop staring at me_.

 

Thorin chuckled at Bilbo's sign. _I can not help myself, you are too beautiful not to stare at_ he quirked back sloppily, signing was difficult when you were holding spatulas to cook pancakes. Even from the distance from the kitchen to the mailbox, Thorin knew Bilbo was blushing by the way he shuffled his feet where he stood.

 

 _Is there anything of worth in the mail?_ Thorin asked. Bilbo quickly turned and opened their mail box, reaching inside he withdrew the paper and a couple of envelopes. Taking the time to flip through the small pile he shrugged and swung his left hand down onto his right, both hands palm up. _Bills_.

 

Thorin just gave a shrug of his own in reply and sighed to himself while he poured more batter in the pan.

 

A small tapping on the window made him look up again. Bilbo was standing just outside the window, the paper and their bills under one arm and holding a tiny, pink watering can with the other. Thorin smiled when he saw it and reached over the stove top to unlatch the kitchen window.

 

 _I could of watered these with a glass of water_. He said, referring to the random assortment of houseplants in small rainbow colored pots that they had spent a whole day painting sitting on the windowsill.

 

 _Thorin_ , Bilbo gave his husband a look. _Tiny watering can_.

 

Thorin rolled his eyes fondly. _Breakfast is almost ready, do you want maple syrup or sugar with lemon?_

 

Since Bilbo's hands were full he blushed furiously and chewed his lip.

 

 _You have a lovely voice_ , Thorin signed encouragingly. _There is no reason to be shy. I mean, the noises you were making last night where wonderful_. He teased with a grin.

 

Bilbo flicked water at him and blushed some more. Swallowing, he stood up a little straighter and Thorin could almost hear the little pep talk his husband was giving himself.

 

"Maple syrup please." Bilbo said a few quiet minuets later. It was a whisper, slightly off and nasally but Thorin was proud of his husband regardless.

 

Leaning over the stove again, Thorin reached for Bilbo and drew him in until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

 

 _I'm so in love with you_ , Thorin signed when he released Bilbo and Bilbo's smile envied the sun.

 

 _Breakfast is officially ready_. Thorin told his husband through the open window and Bilbo rushed to finish watering their little plants while Thorin set the table. Thorin was just sitting down when Bilbo threw himself onto Thorin's lap, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck and burying his face in the mess of black and silver streaked hair thrown over his shoulder. Thorin's heart threatened to burst from his chest when Bilbo looked up at him with his honey colored eyes.

 

 _Is this seat taken?_ Bilbo signed innocently and they both laughed.

 

Sometimes Thorin wondered how he could be so lucky when Bilbo giggled soundlessly, with crinkles by his eyes and the little wrinkle in his nose. Bilbo was so _bright_ when Thorin was darker and brooding. Bilbo once told him that he shone like the moon.

 

Bilbo sat quite contently on Thorin's lap and had no intention of moving anytime soon. It was lucky that he was an entire head shorter that Thorin or else him sitting like this while they ate wouldn't have worked at all.

 

 _Don't you dare get anything in my hair_. Bilbo signed in front of him over their plates of food and Thorin snorted and made a show of brushing crumbs from his husbands mop of curls.

 

Bilbo slapped Thorin's thighs and let out another soundless giggle.

 

Between mouthfuls of pancakes and coffee, Thorin would nuzzle Bilbo's neck and by the time breakfast was finished the back of Bilbo's neck was red from Thorin's beard scratching him.

 

 _Do you think I should shave?_ He asked over their empty plates.

 

 _No!_ Bilbo signed so fast Thorin almost missed it. _No_. He said again and again, shaking his head and scrambling on Thorin's lap until he was straddling him.

 

 _I love your beard_. He signed, wide eyed and cupping Thorin's cheeks, running his palms over the coarse hair. _You'll look_ \- Bilbo frowned and waved his hands around, struggling to find the correct word to sign, - _naked_.

 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Naked?" He said, voice laced with amusement. He would have signed it but his hands were occupied, his finger tips were tracing the roses on Bilbo's hips and rubbing patterns of his own design into the warm skin under his husbands shirt.

 

Bilbo nodded once and looked thoughtful.

 

"Are you imagining me without my beard?" Thorin asked, hands still occupied, finger tips now prodding the ticklish parts of Bilbo's stomach, making him squirm.

 

 _Maybe_ , Bilbo signed distractedly. His hands busy slapping at Thorin's under his shirt. Thorin stole a quick kiss from Bilbo while he was distracted and Bilbo just shook his head affectionately.

 

 _Dishes?_ Thorin asked, unfortunately they couldn't sit and the table forever.

 

Thorin relished in the annoyed groan Bilbo made deep in his throat. _I'll wash?_ Thorin prompted and that had Bilbo nodding.

 

To retaliate for Bilbo flicking him with water from the tiny watering can earlier, Thorin made sure to splash his husband with water from the sink and he enjoyed making funny shaped mustaches with the bubbles on his pouting upper lip. Bumping his hip against Bilbo's, Thorin passed him the last clean plate then drained the skin of lukewarm, soapy water.

 

 _I'll race you to the shower_ he signed when Bilbo put the last plate away in the pantry and before Thorin could even blink Bilbo was tearing down the hall towards the bathroom. Since Thorin had longer legs he caught up to him easily enough and swept Bilbo off his feet in one quick swoop and dropped him on the bed. Bilbo gaped and Thorin just laughed as his husband scrambled to get off their bed, determined to beat Thorin to the shower.

 

 _You cheated!_ Bilbo signed grumpily as Thorin stepped into the bathroom one pace in front of him.

 

Thorin just took his husbands hands in his own and kissed the golden wedding band gracing his finger.

 

 _Help me undress you idiot_ , said Bilbo when he got his hands back but there was no mirth behind it and Thorin pulled Bilbo's night shirt over his head in one effortless motion.

 

 _I was hoping you could braid my hair?_ Thorin asked after their joined shower. His chest was still red from the heat and Bilbo couldn't wipe the dopey smile from his face.

 

 _I'd love to_ Bilbo replied. _I've been practicing this new braid that I found on the Internet, I think it would look lovely in your hair_. Thorin loved the way Bilbo's hands moved so fluently when he talked passionately about something. His excitement was clear from how rapidly he was signing and when he finished he pulled Thorin towards him and pushed him to the floor between his knees, his small fingers delicately raking through Thorin's slightly damp hair.

 

Gathering a section of hair behind Thorin's ear, Bilbo twisted separated strands together until he had braided the entire length and asked Thorin to hold it while he did the other side. When Bilbo tapped Thorin in the shoulder, he handed Bilbo the braid and a small band to tie the two ends together.

 

Bilbo made a pleased nose and Thorin ran his fingers lightly over Bilbo's work. Bringing the tips of his fingers to his chin, Thorin lowered his hand, palm up until it was stretched out between him and Bilbo. _Thank you_. Bilbo bent forwards and kissed his palm then stood in a flurry of movement, getting ready for their trip to the market.

 

Thorin watched Bilbo dance around their bedroom and for the second time that day wondered how on Earth he could have been so lucky to find somebody so wonderful.

 

 _The blue shirt or the white one?_ Bilbo held up two shirts and Thorin didn't even look at them before signing _you'll look handsome in both_. Bilbo flushed and signed back _you're no help at all_ and tossed the blue one away.

 

_Brown suspenders or black?_

 

Thorin pretended to think for a moment. _Does it matter?_

 

Bilbo threw his hands up, exasperated. _Yes it matters!_ He chose the brown and color coordinated his trousers to match.

 

 _Aren't you going to get dressed?_ Bilbo asked while he finished fastening his suspenders.

 

 _I was happy watching you_.

 

 _We have to hurry up or all the good potatoes will be gone_.

 

Thorin raised his eyebrow and smirked. _I'm not the one who wanted me to do that thing you like in the shower_. His husband blushed beautifully again.

 

 _Is your favorite pass time making me go red in the face?_ Bilbo asked as he threw a red plaid shirt at Thorin's face.

 

This time Thorin didn't even need to pretend to think because _yes, it is my favorite pass time_.

 

Bilbo made sure to throw Thorin's trousers at his face just a little bit harder then he usually would.

 

Thorin lazily slipped his legs into his trousers, opting to leave his coat at home but he did put all his earrings back in, ignoring the smug look on Bilbo's face when he tightened the butterflies behind the little acorns Bilbo got him as a gift when they were dating.

 

 _We need potatoes, and tomatoes, some pumpkin- Do you think they'll have oranges?_ Bilbo was going over the list he had shoved in his pocket one last time before they walked out their front door.

 

 _We'll find out when we get there_. Thorin dropped the laces of his boots to answer and picked them back up again to finish his knot.

 

 _I'll make a pie when we get home I think_ , Bilbo signed his thoughts out of habit.

 

 _Apple pie?_ There was a glint in Thorin's eyes and Bilbo signed a happy _yes_ , before lacing his fingers through his husbands and dragging him out into their garden through the open door to their home.

 

 _We're going on an adventure!_ Bilbo signed, not letting go of Thorin's hand as he did so and Thorin grinned, cupping his husbands cheeks for a quick kiss, happy and amazed that Bilbo was still cracking the same silly inside joke from their first date. As they walked down their path to the market, Thorin thanked the Gods for Bilbo's existence.

**Author's Note:**

> The ends sort of abrupt but if I didn't stop it there I would have been writing forever!


End file.
